Wake Up Call
by queerelenagilbert
Summary: She was having a wonderful morning and she was not about to have it ruined by getting a nasty wake up call. Or is it really that nasty?  Fluffy one shot. Valentine Treat.


She blinked and moaned, swatting at the hand which was shaking her shoulder. She was having the perfect dream and she was not going to let somebody ruin it for her.

She could see the colors begin to fade with flashes of light, and she groaned, blinking. Everything was a little blurred, but she could see the blob of pale skin and blond hair. She groaned as the light hit her eyes and she buried her head in her pillow, pulling the silken, emerald covers over her head. She'd never loved their bed more.

"Wake up," came the voice, in a soft breath over her ear and she shied away from it.

"Go away," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on, Tori. Wake up!" he said again, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Go away, Draco," she said again, slightly louder, hoping to continue where her dream left off.

She knew it wouldn't happen, but one could always hope, right?

There was a sharper shake on her shoulder and her covers flew right off. The chilly draft hit her skin, through her night dress, like knives.

"Come on, Astoria –"

She cried out in annoyance. She pushed herself up on her elbow, grabbing for the covers.

"I said, Go away Dr –"

Her speech was cut off with his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, hurting with the light, as he kissed her senseless. Before she could actually respond, he pulled back. She sighed, before gasping, looking around the room.

It wasn't red, she hadn't expected that, but there were multiple things in other shades. Green boxes, which looked suspiciously like chocolates; tulle of ivory and silver, hanging around the curtains, with ends of emeralds sparkles; a cushion in turquoise velvet and the masterpiece in the center: a magically suspended hanger, holding a garment bag. She was suddenly wide awake, jumping up.

"What's all this?" she asked, pulling back her hair into a knot, before running up to the gifts. He merely shrugged, a tad bit uncomfortable. This was not his forte.

She went up to the garment bag, touching it, before running down the zip. She gasped and she could practically hear his lips move into a smirk.

There lay one of the most beautiful (not the best, nothing could beat her wedding gown) dress robes she had ever seen. It was soft, chiffon, and such a dark shade of blue; it could have passed for black. It had a loose, cowl neck, cinched below the bust, before flowing into layers of cloth. The belt at the bust was studded with blue diamonds.

She ran her hands at it, before turning around, smiling.

"What's all this for?" she asked, unable to let go off the soft cloth. He shrugged again, seating himself at the edge of the bed.

"There has to be an occasion," she said, as she reluctantly let go off the dress and sat beside him, beaming now. If this is what she faced each morning, she didn't mind being shaken awake.

"Just a little something –" he said before she cut him off.

"Come on, tell me," she said, smiling impatiently.

He opened his mouth, and confessed, "I heard you telling Tracey that you wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, so –"

She mentally slapped her hand to her forehead. Of course, Malfoys did no such things in reality, no matter what the situation.

"Valentine's Day…all this, for me? Really?" she asked, grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "No! For your sister! How could I prepare such a thing for my wife?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

She smacked him on the shoulder. "And here I thought you had the capacity to be sensitive."

"It's rare," he said, smirking. She shrugged, nonchalantly, and went back to admiring her gifts.

"Rare," she nodded, opening he ribbon on the chocolate box, keeping one between her teeth.

"But only for me," she smirked, before he nodded, hinting a smile and biting the chocolate from her mouth, and giving her another mind blowing kiss.

* * *

Yes, my disastrous attempt at fluff and cheesiness. Happy Single-For-Life-And-Loving-It Day!


End file.
